


Bing Badda Boom

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Canons, Demolitionist!Wendy, Dipper and Robbie are kinda friends, Explosives, Friendship, GUESS WHAT, Gen, Mabel and the girls, Post-Weirdmageddon, Prompt Fic, Soos and Melody have a daughter named Maria, and that's a headcanon I'll be keeping, quick fic, request fic, the shooting kind not the theory kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: In which the years that pass by really do change a person, and Dipper and Wendy meet again during this change.The whole demolitionist thing was a bit of a surprise, though.





	Bing Badda Boom

**Author's Note:**

> Request fic for Barbacar on fanfiction dot net.
> 
> Not my best piece, I apologize; my depression has been a son of a hamster lately.

_Bing Badda Boom_

* * *

It went like this:

Wendy, age 17, tired of working for her father's lumber company with her rowdy brothers, graduates Highschool, and starts College not far from Gravity Falls.

She gets the brilliant idea, to escape the supposedly-inevitable future of her father's company, to become a Demolitionist.

Because,  _because_ , instead of chopping, hauling, building, she can do  _this_  - she can light the metaphorical as well as physical fire, torching her father's hard work once his structures reach their end.

It's not that she hates her father, nor is it to hurt him. Rather, rebellion born from frustration led her to stumble across the idea, and honestly she  _likes_ blowing stuff up (more so than the wrecking ball, but eh, take what you can get). There's a send-off, almost ceremonial, every time she takes down an old building. Soon, she gets called in a radius almost three hours out, in every direction, because she's good at what she does.

But, even if there's a respect to her work - it begins with Father Corduroy, and ends with Daughter Corduroy - and she stays cool as the early winter breeze, there's still the maniacal glee of watching mortar and brick blown sky high; wood burnt to ash.

_Bing - badda -_ _**boom** _ _._

* * *

Dipper and Mabel almost can't contain their delight as they pull up to the Mystery shack for their third summer in Gravity Falls.

They hadn't been able to make it, the year previously - Mom Pines and Dad Pines had all of a sudden gotten sentimental, wanting to spend time with their 'babies' who were getting 'so grown up' -  _(when had they cared before? Their lives were work and the company and their livelihood, Dipper and Mabel having cared for one another since they were_ _ **nine**_ _)_  - so they had spent the summer in Piedmont.

It hadn't been so bad, really - a little more boring, a little lackluster. They still kept in contact with all their friends via text and e-mail ( _Zillion_ was a pretty top-notch company. And they also spoke through a video-messaging system called  _Zephyr_ ), so it wasn't all lonely. High School even came with a few acquaintances - though none of them would ever be their true friends.

Not like those they left in Gravity Falls.

So when summer rolled around, the Fifteen year old Pines twins hopped on the quickest bus to Oregon they could, meeting their Grunkles (who were  _technically_ retired on their boat, but always willing to make the trip back for their Niblings.) They would be staying at the shack for most of the Summer, as Soos and Melody had plenty of room ( _Abuelita had passed away two years previously from a stroke, but had lived to see her great-granddaughter, María Lee Ramirez be born_ ), and assured the twins that they would definitely be asked to babysit occasionally.

So the car rumbled up to the shack,  _put-put-putting_ , and while they chatted excitedly, the Pines stepped out.

Mabel had still stayed taller than her brother, as girls were apt to do at this age ( _though popular opinion was that Dipper would catch up_ ). Her hair cascaded a little past mid-back, gently curling. Her braces were gone, and her outfit had changed slightly - jean shorts and black tank-tops, with muted yet bright sweaters that hung loose. They slipped to the ends of her shoulders and showing the tank top straps. Today she wore a purple sweater stitched with the yellow word,  _'Sparkle!'_ , in flattering cursive.

Dipper had changed, too; his hair had gotten more curly with puberty, and longer, though not dangerously so ( _he feared the mullet, oh yes he did_ ) and he had grown more gangly than his sister, despite her extra two inches. He had forgone his vest for plaid flannels, though he kept his usual shorts. Today he wore blue plaid against his orange-red shirt.

Mabel's crew of gals - Candy and Grenda, along with Pacifica - were waiting just out front of the shack, squealing and shrieking happily once Mabel had stepped out of the car (though Pacifica kept her 'rich girl' composure). They chatted amicably as Dipper stepped out, swiftly getting to work by unstrapping their luggage from the roof of the car.

" _Oh, em, gee girl! Is that Dipper Pines I see there?!_ "

Dipper turned, trying not to let the heavy suitcase topple him over ( _geeze, Mabel - steal more art supplies from school or something?_ ) and gave a wave to his sister's (as well as his, honestly) friends.

" 'Sup guys!"

There was wicked delight in Mabel's eyes as the other three rushed him, shoving the bag out of his arms and aside, and proceeding to circle him with a critical eye.

Perplexed as he was, Dipper stayed still and blinked owlishly. "Uh. . ."

Grenda got close into his face, and Candy pulled on his hair. With a set of satisfied nods, they pulled back as Pacifica began to circle around him.

"Hmm. . ." She poked him a few times as she went, eventually flicking his hat up as she stopped in front of him (despite the protested 'hey!') looking him up and down. Then she joined the other two.

"Well," Mabel asked smugly.

"The eleven scale?" Candy suggested. "That would do well for him."

"Well he ain't no Marius, but  _dang_ , I know I'm gonna agree with whatever you give him," Grenda exclaimed.

A finger on her chin as she appraised him with her airy blue eyes once more. "Eight. Maybe eight point five," she decided.

Dipper just became more confused as Mabel jumped up, yelling, "YES! I  _told_ you girls!"

"What - Mabel, what's going on? What do you guys  _mean?_ "

His sister decided to ignore him, chatting away with the girls. With a huff and an eyeroll, he chalked it up to just normal, girl weirdness, and brought their bags in.

* * *

The day followed quite smoothly at that; all five heading into town, where promptly fifteen minutes in Dipper was practically forgotten.

He knew he wasn't really; Mabel was always sure to glance at him, and he had gotten enough social skills and desire to interact to chime in at his pleasure. But talk mostly consisted of clothes, bands, and boys.

He managed to resist ripping his ears off, but just barely.

They eventually ran into Robbie, who was chilling outside of some darker, somber store his girlfriend worked at. With the excitement of seeing one of her older friends, Mabel dragged the girls in to see Tambry, leaving Dipper to hang out with Robbie.

It was a little awkward, of course; though they had definitely forgone their past rivalry. With the breakup, and Dipper's acceptance that the age placements of he and Wendy weren't really okay (and, sometime in his second summer, realizing he didn't feel that way about her anymore), there was no need for the bad blood between them.

Also during the second summer, they found out they could get along like gasoline and a campfire.

Robbie definitely held onto his 'brooding bad-boy' tenacity (though he wasn't quite as somber), and had no problems causing a little chaos and mayhem. While Dipper's knack for getting into trouble was coupled with his quick-wittedness to get  _out_ of it. After an incidental day with the girls out camping, and the other male members dealing with various groundings, the two, bored out of their minds (and lacking their respective impulse-controls), had discovered that they had quite a knack for creative chaos.

(It was actually. . . quite spectacular, with the cupcakes and the possums, Sheriffs Durland and Bubbs would even admit.

It was ordained that the two never be left alone in Gravity Falls together again.)

So although still rocky, they  _had_ formed a truce of sorts that  _could_ be considered friendship.

Dipper slacked against the wall next to Robbie, silently pleased when he realized he was almost at Robbie's current height of about five foot eight. He'd surely grow taller in the next few years.

"Sup dweeb," the black-haired man said, without looking up from his phone.

Dipper shrugged. "Nothin' much. Mabel's friends talking nonsense and then girly gibberish."

Robbie snorted. "Lame."

Dipper huffed a laugh, crossing his arms. "True."

It was quiet for awhile, then Dipper casually said, "So how's the rest of the gang?"

Robbie kept at his phone, shrugging, "the usual. Struggling to get dead-end jobs. Thompson is doing surprisingly well - he's a manager at  _Rest, Refresh, & So on_."

Dipper looked at him in surprise. " _Really?_ "

Robbie chuffed. "Yeah, I know, right? And Wendy is some sort of . . . demolitionist?"

Dipper's brow scrunched. "Wait,  _what_? Like, I  _know_  Wendy has a bit of a chaos streak, but she  _blows up stuff_  for a living now?"

"Yeah - If I remember right, it was, like, a strike against her dad or something weird? But I dunno - maybe it's some ironic statement in regards to the whole 'redheads are crazy' thing," he waved his hands in emphasis.

Conversation was cut short as Mabel came out, squealing, " _Dipppeeerrr!_ " And throwing her arms around him, making him laugh as she nuzzled him. The others followed with a smirking Tambry, catching Dipper's exasperated, " _Mabel - it's been like fifteen minutes! Chill!_ "

Robbie caught Tambry's eyes, and let a small smile slip through; Gravity Falls just wasn't the same without the Twins.

* * *

Wendy was currently appraising a run-down building on the forgotten edges of town, hard hat held loosely in one hand. Her whole set-up screamed her career, even from the dangling cigar that hung from her lips for show.

(Honestly, it tasted nasty, and she refused to smoke it - it just fit her ensemble perfectly, and the fact that she  _could_  buy it didn't prevent her from doing so.)

She honestly wasn't sure when to take this building down. It wasn't quite at the point of being hazardous - it just didn't look pretty. But the city had asked her to take a look, and expressed their distaste for the abandoned  _Bull's Eye_.

But for her, there were fond memories of being with the Crew back in their earlier delinquent days (because, she  _so_ was a delinquent still). There'd been Hide-n-go-seek in the dark, haunting stories, hiding from the cops after their latest prank. . . there was a nostalgia to it.

"Hmm," she hummed. "Maybe. . . nah. But- well,  _maybe_ they'd go for it?" She muttered in her usual back-woods drawl.

She'd have to ask the Town Council, in written form. But it'd be a cinch.

Wendy hopped into her pick-up, legs burning from the hot seats (she had taken to wearing shorts, when she wasn't wearing worn jeans), making her way into the main town.

The streets were pretty packed - well, people parked in awful ratios of space, leaving gaps too small for her pick-up. When she finally found a space, she hopped out, and began her walk.

Wendy spaced out as she sauntered down the sidewalk, confidence shown outwardly. Internally, she was a little more contemplative, considering how she would go about this. It would mean the building would stand for another two and a half months, but surely they wouldn't mind, as long as it ultimately came down? Besides, it would probably just become another failed apartment complex.

In her musings, she smacked into someone.

" _Ow!_ "

" _Holy-!_ "

Wendy's irritance quickly shifted to an encompassing grin.

Before her stood Dipper Pines.

And behind him, his sister and their mutual friends.

Wendy quickly grappled him into a hug. " _AW man! Dude! It has been,_ so  _long!_ "

Dipper reciprocated happily. "It's great to see you too Wendy!"

"And Mabel - how you doing? Dude, you're so tall now!"

"Haha! Yep! And Dipping sauce is going to have a hard time catching up!"

"Mabel, you're not  _that_ much taller than me!"

The gaggle of friends easily fell into conversation from there; they all chatted, talking about this and that. It was comfortable, especially since Dipper's crush had faded almost two years ago.

But the conversation was eventually brought to an end, in particular by Wendy. "Welp, got to go; the Town Council wants me to take down a building, and we need to set a date."

"Will we see you at the Mystery Shack?" Mabel asked.

Wendy laughed. "When am I  _not_ at the Mystery Shack? I miss Soos, too, you know, and especially since you guys are here, I'll be over even more often." She winked.

With that they parted ways for the day.

* * *

True to her word, Wendy came by often.

She didn't come by  _every_  day, which was fine, since Stanford had enough trouble making to get into with Stanley, and they tended to drag the kids in (if the kids weren't the ones doing the dragging.) If she came by when the Pines were out, then she spent her time with Soos, Melody, and little Maria.

Dipper and Mabel inquired about her work often enough - though she didn't hold back answering their questions, she still left out bits and pieces. She wanted  _them_ to ask the right questions, in order to receive.

She was stubborn like that.

So neither Dipper nor Mabel knew about one of the more. . .special aspects of her job.

Gravity Falls had always done charity events, and celebrations of various sorts, though these usually fell to the fanfare of the Northwest's. (Except for the charitable part, of course, though that was due to the parents more than Pacifica). When they fell to the lower rungs of society, financially, the Mayor and Town Council had to take charge of the matter - they wouldn't leave their drab little town without their festivities. Plus, they were needed to distract Tourists from the Supernatural events of quaint little Gravity Falls.

Pacifica, of course, was invited to these discussions, since her change of heart and attitude - it was sensible to the townsfolk, since she  _did_ have a good head for planning and decorum.

Since Wendy's career as a demolitionist started, they had begun to invite her to such meetings. She was the closest thing they had to a legal pyrotechnician, and if they wanted any sort of boom or sparkle, then they needed Corduroy.

The redhead had been happy to hop on board - if they met a certain demand of hers. And while the Council was wary to let the known trouble maker shoot herself out of a canon, they did agree that it could add a certain. . . flair to such events.

So on one particular Tuesday morning, when the town was getting ready for a special tourist event the very next day, she had taken the liberty to test out ol' Meghan.

"Man, the last event we did was back in March, huh Meg," she said to the canon, patting it's barrel. "Let's see if we've got what we need."

She had some help, setting it up, of course. But soon enough she was suited, and ready to be shot into the sky. They decided not to add any of the special effects or fireworks until Tommarrow, though.

"Let 'er rip, boys - fire in the hole!"

Near the edge of the road, Dipper frantically ran around, checking his own personal journal. Mabel watched him with nervous twitching of her own, and chewed her lip.

"Well?" She asked.

Dipper looked up, meeting her eyes briefly. He shut the book, then sighed heavily.

"Okay, so good news first - the  _Ashpleth neg'arr_  shouldn't be a problem until three hours after sunset. So we have plenty of time to look for it before it starts acidizing someone's inner organs."

"And. . . bad news?"

He rocked on his heels. "Uhm, okay, so remember how I said it causes hallucinations?"

"Mm-hm." A worried, slow sound.

"Well. . . it seems to go for the brain first, so if you see it, try not to wake it and don't let it go for your head, okay?" The sentence came out in a rush.

Mabel's eyes were wide. "Bro-bro."

". . .yeah?"

"Grunkle Stan is going to kill us."

Dipper groaned. "Ugh, I know. Don't remind me. Anyways, let's split up. You go into town, and me the woods?"

"Mm, nuh-uh; I'm just gonna get distracted by people, and you the woods. I'll take the woods and you the town - your dweebness will keep you on track."

"Hey!"

She smiled kindly. "That's a  _good_  thing, Dippin' dots."

He returned the expression. "Yeah, I know. Catch up with you soon!"

With a wave they went their own separate ways.

Dipper was so focused on searching for the little jelly-rabbit thing, that he didn't hear the shout of warning from above.

He  _did_ , however, feel the weight that slammed into him.

"Aw man,  _so_  sorry dude; my parachute didn't deploy properly."

"Ugh," Dipper stood and dusted himself off. "Wendy? What are- what do you  _mean_  parachute?!"

Wendy pulled off the helmet, grinning. "I just got shot out of a canon - we're testing it for Tommarrow."

"What!?"

"I do canon stuff for events and such," she shrugged, "no biggie."

"No-" he made an exasperated noise, "Wendy, you just got  _shot out of a freaking canon; how is that no biggie?!_ "

She blew a raspberry at him. "Oh don't tell me that it's any more dangerous than what  _you_ do all summer."

"I- . . ., okay, you have a point. Which reminds me," he opened his journal, turning to show her a sketch of a jelly-consistency creature with four, soft-looking rabbit ears, no eyes, and a vicious round maw of teeth. "Seen anything like this around? We, uh, Mabel and I, that is, sorta, letitoutbymistake?"

"Dude," Wendy gave him her serious eyes. "You're so screwed."

He hung his head. "I  _know_."

She smiled at him. "But I'll help."

" _Thank you_."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. And by the way. . ."

". . .?"

"Any chance I can shoot you from my canon?"

"No way in  _hell_!"

* * *

The summer continues in its usual fashion - the Pines twins of varying ages getting into trouble with the townsfolk as well as the spectacular flora and fauna of their special, weird town.

Wendy and her crew got together often enough to cause chaos of their own - and the teenage Pines were included in their fun. Being mid-teens made the experience both more fun  _and_ nerve-wracking. Dipper's social awkwardness causing him minor anxiety and embarrassment, and Mabel's new-found hyperawareness of her actions and their consequences causing mild panic at times.

(They all had scars and traumas because of Weirdmageddon. There wasn't much to do but learn to live with them.

At least, over the years, the nightmares have diminished.)

Throughout this all, their wacky adventures lead to a sense of familiarity and comfort.

Wendy, of course, was scheming when the inevitable end of the summer drew closer.

So her brilliant idea, of course, was to shoot the twins out of her canon.

Now, she knew ol' Meghan would work fine with the idea, and that Mabel would be more than eager, but convincing Dipper was another story.

He was certainly not pleased.

"Wendy, do you have any idea how much combustible material you'd need to  _shoot me through the air?!_ "

"Uh, yeah. I shoot  _myself_  from Meghan all the time."

"And what happened last time - your parachute didn't deploy properly! I could  _die_!"

"Oh stop being such a wuss, man. Your sister is all for it."

"Mabel eats glitter on a regular basis, Wendy."

". . . point taken. But still, it can't be a Shining Pines Send-off if we don't send off both Pines."

". . ."

"And think about it! With the right calculations, you'll land  _right_ by the bus stop, avoiding all those heartfelt goodbyes. Lazy Susan practically  _sobbed_  last year, I heard."

"Well. . ."

It took a lot on both Wendy, and Mabel's part, but they finally got him to consent. On his terms, of course - he wouldn't be the stubborn Dipper Pines they knew and loved if he didn't put up a fight of some sort.

So they planned to do it on their last day in Gravity Falls, the day after their birthday. Wendy was to shoot the Pines twins out of the canon, and once both shots sounded, she would press the button to begin demolition on the old, run-down  _Bull's Eye_.

"Ready?" Wendy called.

"Ready!" Mabel squealed.

Dipper watched with bated breath as his sister sailed through the sky like her Cipher Zodiac; a shimmering trail of glitter falling as she arched. He finally let himself breath once he saw her parachute pop open, gracefully leading her down.

"Ready, dude?" She asked him.

He looked at her nervously, the golden flecks in his brown eyes shining despite the evening dusk. He had a safety helmet on, his curls spilling out beneath it.

"As best as I can be, I suppose," he chittered nervously.

Wendy pulled him into a tight hug, her own aqua eyes gathering tears. "I'm going to miss you, dude."

He smiled into her shoulder. "I'll see you next year - we both will."

Wendy pulled away, "of course. Now, let's send you off in style!"

They loaded him into ol' Meghan, and he tried to keep his wandering, frantic mind focused on pulling the cord when it was time. Wendy came by the front, grinning. "Seems like you're blasting off again - see you next summer dude."

Before he could respond, she popped the cigar she kept for show into his mouth, and gave a broad wink, yelling over her shoulder, "let 'er fire!"

And then he was hurtling through the atmosphere, frightened and terrified and  _exhilarated_ , and the cigar fell from his mouth as he screamed,  _grinning_ , but he wasn't sure if it was from the adrenalin or the knowledge he'd be back here again, soon, with his crazy, fiery-hearted friend.


End file.
